


A Banquet Left Behind

by yuans_crotch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Historically Inaccurate, M/M, No Beta No Problem, aziraphale occasionally makes friends, books may not have been a Thing yet but aziraphale still loves them, post humbaba hunt, reupload bc i hecked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuans_crotch/pseuds/yuans_crotch
Summary: Aziraphale joins the celebrations of the victorious hunt, and spends a little alone time with the king and his lover.Or I started writing Aziraphale and Enkidu as friends and I couldn't stop.(reuploaded)





	A Banquet Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: the reception on my last fic added 3 years to my life and made me write this when i should ABSOLUTELY be doing other things.
> 
> And im real tempted to make this a series because I accidentally fell in love with my version of Enkidu whoops im gay
> 
> i fully meant to historically fact check this but i am now too lazy and i apologize for this
> 
> anyway please enjoy this really self indulgent fic

Gilgamesh showed up late to his own banquet, because of course he did.

Apparently, he had made it known that he wanted a banquet for him, Enkidu, and the 50 young men who followed them to hunt Humbaba. He had sent a few of the fastest ahead of the group to alert the palace of their return. 

He was late because he did not allow additional time to be washed and put into new clothes. For some reason, he thought the weeks of hard travel would be easy to untangle from his wild hair, the caked on dirt simple to wash off his body. 

Gilgamesh burst into the dining hall, Enkidu in tow. The entire party in the hall stood up and chanted their names in unison, including a certain angel who had run into Enkidu a few times in the market and broke bread with.

As an honored guest of Enkidu's, Aziraphale was sat near the head of the long table. He was among the men who has hunted Humbaba and other important members of the court. Enkidu caught his eye and they smiled brightly at each other. 

Finally, King Gilgamesh sat down at his seat, with Enkidu beside him. He cleared his throat and the once rowdy hall became silent.

"My good people of Uruk! We have returned successful from the hunt. These men have worked hard for us, so let us celebrate them! But most important of all-" he turned his head to his right, "Let us celebrate my most beloved, Enkidu. For without him none of this would be possible!" Great cheers exploded from the hunting party, and a little less so from the rest of the gathered guests. Many nobles were still unsure of the wild man that the ling appeared to have courted, but it was most unwise to ever even hint at insulting Enkidu within Uruk's city borders, soon to be walls. 

As the speeches died down, the servants started to bring out the food. Aziraphale looked around at the extravagant food being brought to him. It all looked so delicious and smelled even better. Gilgamesh did not spare a single coin on this event. 

After a while, a polite voice asked the man sitting next to him, "I hope this isn't too much of an intrusion, but I have not had a chance to talk to my dear friend here in awhile. Would you mind relocating for a bit while we talk?" The man, far too nervous to ever say no to the king's great love, quickly agreed and moved to someplace else.

"Aziraphale, I am so pleased you could make it." Enkidu's soft smile was surrounded by a short beard, newly shaved for the banquet. His long dark hair was put back into intricate braces, so his handsome face was in full view. Aziraphale quickly swallowed his food and held out his arms. The two men embraced and separated with a smile.  
"Your entire party came back alive! I mean-" He looked across the table at a man who was missing an arm, another who was missing an eye, all wounds still fresh. "That must have been no easy feat."

Enkidu chuckled heartily, "No easy task indeed. You know Gilgamesh, he needs a balance for his grand ideas. If I was not there, we would be missing a lot more than just a few body parts."

Aziraphale leaned forward, "I have no doubt about that. Please, tell me of what happened!" 

Enkidu laughed and waved him off, "It was a long journey my dear friend! I could not fit it within a reasonable time. Gilgamesh is planning on hiring a scribe to tell his stories. I will be there to help too, or else the stories shall just be about how handsome and amazing we are." He finished with a hearty, infectious laugh. Soon enough, Gilgamesh himself appeared behind them.

"I heard the most beautiful sound. What has you laughing so, dear Enkidu?"

"I am simply making fun of you." Enkidu got up from his chair and turned around to face the king. They shared a quick kiss before Enkidu turned back to Aziraphale to introduce the two divine beings. "My heart, this is my friend Aziraphale. He knows many amazing stories and we spend much of our time discussing them. We met in the market not too long ago." Enkidu had an arm around Gilgamesh's waist while the king's arm was around his shoulders. As an angel, the love pouring out of them was nearly intoxicating. Possibly because of both of their divinity, or just because they love each other that much, who's to say really?

"You flatter me far too much Enkidu. I simply have lots of stories and you're easy to entertain." He smiled back at the two men. 

Gilgamesh unwrapped himself from Enkidu and clapped his hands together. 

"I tire of this crowd. Let us exchange stories in my chambers."

"Not to worry, Aziraphale. We'll call the servants to bring some food with us. Come! I have looked forward to this discussion between the two of you for a long time!" 

Something that Aziraphale rather enjoyed about Enkidu was his habit of always bringing food with him when they talked. Aziraphale got a chance to taste nearly every food Uruk had to offer. Enkidu would butter him up with some new food and he would tell the man about one story or another. Despite his looks, Enkidu was only a few years old. As some sort of neohuman created by the Divine, he quickly aged to adulthood.

(Probably so he could be quickly ushered off to become Gilgamesh's impulse control, but never-the-less.)  
He soaked up the stories like a sponge, with the occasional question or remark between sentences. They had spent hours together, sharing food, stories, and each others company.  
Once they had reached Gilgamesh's quarters, they walked in and slumped down on the carefully arranged pillows on the floor. 

"Aziraphale, where do you come from? I've never heard of a name like that, nor do I know anyone who looks a thing like you." Gilgamesh laid across several pillows to place his head in Enkidu's lap, where the other man had begun to unbraid Gilgamesh's hair. His hair was not as intricate as Enkidu's own braids, but it would still take time to undo all the tidy work. 

"I've traveled long and far for most of my life. It's how I collect these stories. I do not recall the name of the place where I was born. It's been too long." Aziraphale's cover story had worked so far, and he was gonna keep going with it until it did not. 

"Would you be interested in writing down the story of our hunt? It seems my Enkidu holds you in high esteem."

"I'm afraid I won't be of much help. My handwriting is awful." That, and he hated using tablets. The dust gets everywhere. 

"Alas, I had hoped to spend more time with you Aziraphale." Enkidu said, showing the disappointment on his face.

"I won't be traveling anywhere for a little while, not to fret." His smile lit up his entire face. Enkidu was such a delight to be around, he thought, She won't mind if I dilly dally around here a little longer. 

"Regale me with your stories, Aziraphale.” Gilgamesh sat up. “I grow tired of hearing of only how good they are. Let me hear them for myself.” He smirked at the angel. Enkidu was staring at him with wonder in his eyes, like a small child ready for a bedtime story.

“Well, this story starts off with a small family with dark secrets...”

They talked deep into the night, with Aziraphale telling stories and Gilgamesh giving snarky commentary. The last comment the king had made sent Enkidu into a laughing fit. The joy radiated off of the three beings like waves of heat from a hot oven. 

Gilgamesh stood up and stretched. “Oh, how the hours pass by with company like this! I have not had a laugh that hearty in a long time.” He turned his head to Enkidu. “You have impeccable taste as always.” Enkidu’s smile curled into something a bit more mischievous. He pulled Gilgamesh back down to the pillows and whispered something in his ear. Both Enkidu and Gilgamesh looked at Aziraphale with the same look.

The angel was quite nervous.

“Aziraphale, you have been such good company this evening.” Enkidu started.

“Would you like to join us in our bed?” Gilgamesh extended a hand towards Aziraphale, who was very quickly turning bright red.

“Oh! Oh goodness. Ah, well, I am very flattered, ah, but-” His awkward stuttering was cut off by Gilgamesh’s loud, booming laughter. 

“You were right my heart.” Gilgamesh turned to Enkidu.

“I told you, even if he said no, he would still give us a very entertaining reaction.” Enkidu’s chuckle rang like bells. “I apologize if we made you uncomfortable, dear friend.”

Aziraphale was still blushing hard. “You two really are two of a kind.” HIs brows were furrowed and his pout was in full swing. 

Many months later, Aziraphale returned to Uruk to see his friends once again. He was only met by a gigantic statue of Enkidu, Gilgamesh’s empty throne, and a kingdom in mourning.

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale: oh Gilgamesh was a nice enough fellow with Enkidu around  
Crowley: uh huh  
Aziraphale: they propositioned me for a threesome once  
Crowley: they did what


End file.
